Synchronous condensers are utilized in a wide variety of applications such as power generation. Synchronous condensers typically are utilized to adjust conditions on an electric power distribution grid. A synchronous condenser is a specialized motor with an unattached shaft that spins freely. The synchronous condenser may generate or absorb reactive power as needed to support the voltage and/or maintain a power factor on the electric power distribution grid.
Similarly, synchronous generators driven by turbines or other types of power sources are commonly used by utilities to produce electrical energy. After years of use, a power utility may retire or decommission a synchronous generator from use as a power generation unit. In some cases, it may be desirable to use these retired synchronous generators as synchronous condensers to generate reactive power or absorb reactive power from the electric power grid. A retired synchronous generator generally must be decoupled from the turbine shaft before being used as a synchronous condenser. Instead, a starting motor may be attached to the shaft to bring the synchronous generator up to operational speed. Attaching the starting motor to the shaft, however, may be time consuming. Moreover, the starting motor needs to be designed to withstand any operational events such as electrical faults in the motor or the synchronous condenser, overspeed events, shaft failures, and the like. A sufficient amount of space and power also may be required to position and drive the starting motor or other device used to rotate the shaft.
There is thus a desire for an improved and/or simplified synchronous condenser. Such a synchronous condenser may generate and/or absorb reactive power so as to provide stability to an electric power grid without the need for a starting motor or types of mechanical and/or electrical devices that may require space and parasitic power to operate.